Watching the life of Jasmine Winchester
by lululillie
Summary: The order and a few others watch supernatural with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Newt Scamander, Theseus Scamander The order of phoenix the golden quartet and the weasleys were all blasted into a giant movie theatre there they were met by a strange man and woman. "Hello I'm Chuck and this is Amara Please lower your wands." The man now known as Chuck said everyone seemed compelled to comply and obediently lowered them. Good have a seat." they all sat down the quartet sitting together and everyone else sitting to the back of them. "I feel you should learn the true story of jasmine Winchester" he said gesturing to the blonde girl in the golden quartet. "So I brought you here to watch the most important moments of her life." Jasmine had her head in her hands groaning while people looked at her curiously.

"So without further adue he gestures to the screen which comes to life and leaves them there.

 ** _EXT. HOUSE – NIGHT_ **

**Lawrence, Kansas**  
 **22 years ago**

 **These scenes are definitively dated to 2 Nov 2005.**

 **Crickets chirp. A large deciduous tree with no leaves stands outside one of several suburban homes.**

 ** _INT. NURSERY – NIGHT_ **

**A WOMAN, MARY WINCHESTER, wearing a white nightgown, carries a SMALL CHILD, her son DEAN, into a dark room.**

 **MARY**  
 **Come on, let's say good night to your brother.**

 **MARY turns on the lights: it's the nursery of a BABY, SAM, who is lying in his crib and looking over at MARY and DEAN. MARY sets DEAN down. DEAN leans over the side of the crib and kisses SAM on the forehead.**

 **DEAN**  
 **'Night, Sam.**

 **MARY leans over SAM as well.**

 **MARY**  
 **Good night, love.**

 **MARY brushes SAM's hair back and kisses his forehead.**

 **MAN**  
 **Hey, Dean.**

 **DEAN turns. The MAN in the doorway wearing a USMC T-shirt holding a baby girl in his arms is JOHN . DEAN rushes over to him.**

 **DEAN**  
 **Daddy! Jas!**

 **JOHN**  
 **Hey, buddy.**

 **JOHN scoops DEAN up.**

 **JOHN**  
 **So what do you think? You think Sammy or Jas's is ready to toss around a football yet?**

 **DEAN shakes his head, laughing.**

 **DEAN**  
 **No, Daddy.**

 **JOHN laughs.**

 **JOHN**  
 **No.**

 **MARY passes JOHN and DEAN on the way out of the room.**

 **MARY**  
 **You got him?**

 **JOHN**  
 **I got him.**

 **JOHN hugs DEAN closer.**

 **JOHN**  
 **Sweet dreams, Sam.**

 **JOHN carries DEAN out of the room, flipping off the lights. SAM watches them go, gurgling, then tries to reach his toes.**

 **The baseball-themed mobile above SAM's crib begins to spin on its own while SAM watches. The transportation-themed clock on the wall ticks, ticks, stops. The moon-shaped nightlight flickers.**

 ** _INT. MASTER BEDROOM – NIGHT_ **

**Lights flicker on a baby monitor sitting on a nightstand next to a photo of MARY and JOHN. Strange noises come through the monitor. MARY, asleep in bed, stirs. She turns on the light on the nightstand.**

 **MARY**  
 **John?**

 **MARY turns: she's alone. She gets up.**

 ** _INT. HALLWAY – NIGHT_ **

**MARY walks down the hall to SAM's nursery. JOHN, seen only in silhouette, stands over SAM's crib.**

 **MARY**  
 **John? Is he hungry?**

 **JOHN turns his head.**

 **MAN**  
 **Shhh.**

 **MARY**  
 **All right.**

 **MARY heads back down the hallway. The light by the stairs is flickering. MARY frowns and goes to tap at it till the light steadies.**

 **MARY**  
 **Hm.**

 **More flickering light is coming from downstairs: MARY investigates. A war movie is on TV and JOHN has fallen asleep watching it. If JOHN is here, MARY realizes, then the MAN upstairs cannot be JOHN and must be a danger. She runs back upstairs.**

 **MARY**  
 **Sammy! Sammy!**

 **MARY enters SAM's nursery and stops short.**

 ** _INT. LIVING ROOM – NIGHT_ **

**Upstairs, MARY screams. JOHN wakes up.**

 **JOHN**  
 **Mary?**

 **JOHN scrambles out of the chair.**

 **JOHN**  
 **Mary!**

 **JOHN runs upstairs.**

 ** _INT. NURSERY – NIGHT_ **

**JOHN bursts through the closed door of the nursery.**

 **JOHN**  
 **Mary.**

 **The room is quiet and appears empty except for SAM awake in his crib and JOHN. JOHN glances around and pushes down the side of SAM's crib.**

 **JOHN**  
 **Hey, Sammy. You okay?**

 **Something dark drips next to SAM. JOHN touches it. Two more drops land on the back of JOHN's hand. It looks like blood. JOHN looks up. MARY is sprawled across the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown red with blood, staring at JOHN and struggling to breathe. JOHN collapses onto the floor, staring at MARY.**

 **JOHN**  
 **No! Mary!**

 **MARY bursts into flame. The fire spreads over the ceiling. JOHN stares, frozen. SAM wails. JOHN, reminded he's not alone, gets up and scoops SAM out of his crib and rushes out of the room.**

 ** _INT. HALLWAY – NIGHT_ **

**DEAN is awake and coming to investigate.**

 **DEAN**  
 **Daddy!**

 **JOHN shoves SAM at DEAN.**

 **JOHN**  
 **Take your brother grab Jasmine and run outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!**

 **DEAN turns and runs to Jas's room getting her before hurrying out of the house. JOHN turns back to the nursery.**

 **JOHN**  
 **Mary!**

 **The entire room is on fire. MARY herself can barely be seen.**

 **JOHN**  
 **No!**

 ** _EXT. HOUSE – NIGHT_ **

**DEAN runs outside, holding SAM and Jas in his arms** .

 **DEAN**  
 **It's okay, Sammy everything will be alright Jas .**

 **DEAN turns to look up at SAM's window, which is lit with gold.**

 **JOHN runs outside, scoops up DEAN Jas and SAM, and carries them both away.**

 **JOHN**  
 **I gotcha.**

 **Fire explodes out of SAM's nursery window.**

 ** _EXT. HOUSE – NIGHT, LATER_ **

**The Lawrence fire department has arrived. A FIREFIGHTER gets out of a fire truck and takes over at the gauges for another firefighter.**

 **FIREFIGHTER**  
 **I got it. You go hold the line up.**

 **The second firefighter goes to the back of the truck and takes a hose from a third firefighter. That firefighter takes the hose towards the house where a fourth firefighter is spraying through SAM's nursery window. A paramedic opens the back of an ambulance. A POLICE OFFICER waves some neighbors back.**

 **OFFICER**  
 **Stay back. You have to stay back.**

 **Across the street from the house, JOHN and DEAN sit on the hood of JOHN's Impala, JOHN holding SAM and Dean holding Jasmine . JOHN looks up at the remnants of the fire.**

Everyone was staring at Jasmine some in horror others in Sympathy and two in staring at her with curiosity. Theseus was wondering just what exactly him and his brother had been zapped in to watch. Newt had tears in his eyes watching the last scene. Dumbledore was explaining to the order just what a demon was and all about the supernatural and hunters ect.. The time travelers listening in awe.

Harry turned to Jasmine and whispered. "Why did you never tell us." With clear hurt in his eyes. Jasmine looked down in slight shame before whispering back. Would you have believed me." before turning away from him and staring resolutely at the screen Chuck owed her big time for this.

ACT ONE

 **Stanford University**  
 **Present Day**

 **It is 31 Oct 2005.**

 **"Gasoline" by Ginger begins to play.**

 **APARTMENT**

 ** _INT. BEDROOM – DAY_ **

**YOUNG WOMAN**  
 **Sam!**

 **The YOUNG WOMAN, JESS, comes around a corner; she is wearing a sexy-nurse costume and adjusting her hat. The photo of MARY and JOHN from earlier is on the dresser.**

 **JESS**  
 **Get a move on, would you?**

 **MUSIC**  
 **I've been shot from a cannon**

 **JESS**  
 **We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago.**

 **JESS walks off.**

 **JESS**  
 **Sam!**

 **MUSIC**  
 **I'm a human cannonball**

 **JESS**  
 **You coming or what?**

 **Starring** **JARED PADALECKI**

 **A YOUNG MAN pokes his head around the corner; this is SAM. He's wearing jeans and three shirts, not a costume.**

 **SAM**  
 **Do I have to?**

 **JESSY**  
 **es!**

 **MUSIC**  
 **I'm gonna fly high**

 **JESS**  
 **It'll be fun.**

 **SAM comes into the room.**

 **JESS**  
 **And where's your costume?**

MUSIC  
 **I'm gonna fall fall fall**

 **SAM laughs and ducks his head.**

 **JENSEN ACKLES**

 **SAM**  
 **You know how I feel about Halloween.**

 **PARTY**

 ** _INT. BAR – NIGHT_ **

**Classic's "What Cha Gonna Do" begins to play.**

 **MUSIC**  
 **Show me whatcha gonna do**  
 **Yeah whatcha gonna do**  
 **Are you trying to get in**  
 **Yeah whatcha gonna do**

 **The bar is decorated for Halloween (including a gargoyle with cobwebs and a baseball hat that says "GET NAKED"). Someone pours someone else a shot. Everyone is in costume.**

 **Guest Starring**  
 **SARAH SHAHI**

 **MUSIC**  
 **Are you gonna ride**

 **JESS raises a glass as a YOUNG MAN in a ghoul costume, LUIS, comes up to the table where SAM and JESS are. SAM is still not in costume.**

 **JESS**  
 **So here's to Sam—**

 **MUSIC**  
 **Baby**

 **ADRIANNE PALICKI**

 **JESS**  
 **—and his awesome LSAT victory.**

 **SAM**  
 **All right, all right, it's not that big a deal.**

 **JESS, SAM, and LUIS clink glasses.**

 **JESS**  
 **Yeah, he acts all humble.**

 **SAMANTHA SMITH**

 **JESS**  
 **But he scored a one seventy-four.**

 **LUIS drinks his shot and so does SAM.**

 **LUIS**  
 **Is that good?**

 **JEFFREY DEAN MORGAN**

 **JESS**  
 **Scary good.**

 **JESS drinks.**

 **LUIS**  
 **So there you go. You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want!**

 **LUIS sits next to SAM.**

 **R.D. CALL**

 **SAM**  
 **Actually, I got an interview here. Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year.**

 **JESS**  
 **Hey. It's gonna go great.**

 **SAM**  
 **It better.**

 **ROSS KOHN**

 **LUIS**  
 **How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?**

 **SAM**  
 **Ah, they don't know.**

 **LUIS**  
 **Oh, no, I would be gloating! Why not?**

 **SAM**  
 **Because we're not exactly the Bradys.**

 **LUIS**  
 **And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?**

 **JESS and SAM speak in chorus.**

 **JESS and SAM**  
 **No. No.**

 **SAM**  
 **No.**

 **LUIS goes up to the bar anyway.**

 **JESS**  
 **No, seriously. I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday—**

and  
 **STEVE RAILSBACK**

 **JESS**  
 **—and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it.**

 **SAM**  
 **What would I do without you?**

 **JESS**  
 **Crash and burn.**

 **JESS smiles and pulls SAM in for a kiss.**

 **MUSIC**  
 **Are you trying to get in**  
 **Yeah whatcha gonna do**

"We would have been proud."I would have been proud."Jasmine muttered but everyone heard her. The two brothers looked at each other there was something about Jasmine that made them feel connected. What was it? They had only just me her!'

Minerva looked at her lioness with pity she knew Albus had enlisted Jasmines help to protect Harry but it was a lot for such a young girl to take on alone.

Remus and Sirius were seeing Harry's friend in a new light. Especially with their knowledge of the supernatural thanks to Remus's furry little problem.


	2. Important AN

In need of a Co Author please PM me if interested!


	3. HELP! Needed!

update. I find it strange that 55 people have read this and not one has lead a hand to help that says a lot doesn't it if you want this story up and off the ground oh I don't know maybe help?


End file.
